


Trzy życzenia

by Syriusz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwart, ale tylko trochę, chyba na konkurs, i bólu, jilly - Freeform, mała stara praca, niepewność, syriusz taki zakochany, sysiu sysiu, trochę smutku, wolfstar, życzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnej jesiennej nocy Syriusz dostaje ciekawą propozycję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzy życzenia

Był październik. Wierzba Bijąca już dawno zrzuciła z siebie kolorowe liście, na błoniach włóczyło się coraz mniej osób, a coraz więcej uczniów. Kolorowe liście leniwie fruwały wokół zamku, wiatr śpiewał kołysankę dla wszystkich, którzy leżeli już w swoich łóżkach. Jedynie samotny chłopak przyszedł do swojego dormitorium trochę później. Syriusz ściągnął szybko pogniecioną koszulę, pozbył się spodni, rzucając je gdzieś w stronę łóżka Pottera, po czym opadł zmęczony na własne posłanie.   
Przymknął oczy, oddychając już spokojniej. Na Mapie widział jak, niemalże krok w krok, kroczyła za nim kotka Filtcha. Już ostatnio stary woźny zrobił hałasu przy akompaniamencie miauczenia swojej kosmatej przewodniczki i ciągnąc go za rękaw koszuli zaprowadził od razu do gabinetu śpiącej McGonagall. Pani profesor przegoniła woźnego, skarżąc się, że budzi go o tej godzinie, a Blackowi dała solidną reprymendę i kilka dodatkowych prac domowych na jej zajęcia.   
Nikt jednak nie wspomniał, że te prace ma zrobić on sam.   
Chwilę leżał, gapiąc się w bordowy baldachim nad swoją głową, po czym przekręcił się w lewo. Nawet w półmroku widział lekko czerwonawy policzek Jamesa. Znowu próbował swoich szans u Lily i najwidoczniej przegiął, bo dostał z liścia. Black kibicował przyjacielowi z całych sił i chciał, by w końcu udało mu się z Evans.   
Z drugiej strony spał Remus. Ostatnio pokłócili się o jakąś głupotę, przez co dzisiejszego dnia nie zamienili ze sobą słowa, a Lupin – ku zdumieniu Jamesa i Petera – nawet nie zważał na to, że mimo ciszy nocnej, Syriusza nie ma w dormitorium. Po prostu ułożył się z książką, tym samym sygnalizując wszystkim, że ma teraz czas dla siebie.   
Nawet nie zauważył, gdy owładnęła nim senność.   
\- Sysiu! Sysiu, wstawaj! – Niechętnie otworzył oczy. Nie znał tego głosu. Był jakiś dziwnie mu znajomy, ale jakiś taki… piskliwy? Jakby komuś dano do wciągnięcia całą butlę helu ze sklepu Zonka. Kilka razy zamrugał i chciał już wstać, ale usłyszał przestraszony pisk i poczuł jak coś czepia się jego włosów. Syknął z bólu, kładąc się znowu płasko i obserwując jak jakaś mała postać przechodzi z ramienia na jego klatkę piersiową. Sięgnął szybko po różdżkę i szepnął „Lumos”, co poskutkowało zapaleniem się nikłego światełka i ukazaniem Syriuszowi stworka.   
A raczej pomniejszonej wersji pewnej bardzo znanej osoby. A tak dokładnie, to Syriusza Blacka.   
\- Zaraz… jesteś mną? – Spytał, przyglądając się ciemnym, nierówno przyciętym kosmykom i oczom z figlarnym błyskiem. Mini-Syriusz ubrany był w strój do Quidditcha, w kolorach Gryffindoru oczywiście. Jedynie brakowało mu malutkiej miotełki.   
\- Brawo, Merlinie. Jakim jeszcze inteligentnym spostrzeżeniem się podzielisz? – Spytał się maluch, przekrzywiając lekko głowę i uśmiechając się do Blacka. Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. – Dobra, słuchaj. Jestem czymś w rodzaju… mugolskiej złotej rybki. Spełnię twoje trzy życzenia.   
\- Jestem naćpany? – Spytał się samego siebie. Jak to możliwe, że widział samego siebie?! I co on gadał o złotej rybce? Znaczy… coś tam kiedyś o takiej słyszał, ale to i tak wleciało jednym uchem, a drugim wyleciało, bo z drugiej strony James nawijał mu o tym, że szykuje się wyjazd do Hogsmeade. – A nawet jeśli… to gdzie jest haczyk?   
\- Nie ma – brunecik rozłożył drobne ręce na boki, uśmiechając się pięknie. – Taki mały bonus od życia, Sysiu. Więc? Wchodzisz w to? – To była kusząca propozycja. Trzy życzenia. Można było sobie zażyczyć wszystkiego. Dosłownie wszystkiego. Syriusz spojrzał po śpiącym Jamesie i Remusie.  
\- Chcę by było tak, jak zawsze chciałem, żeby… - nie zdążył skończyć, a nagle z nocy zrobił się dzień. Ostre, grudniowe słońce padło na jego twarz, przez co odwrócił się, po chwili widząc swoje własne, spakowane kufry. Zerknął na swoją mniejszą wersję, która siedziała mu teraz na ramieniu.   
\- Jest zima, Sysiu – poinformował go łaskawie, po chwili wskazując na okno, za którym błonia były pokryte białym puchem, a kilka sów leciało właśnie z listami na śniadanie. – I zaraz spóźnisz się na śniadanie. – Gdy tylko to powiedział, drzwi do, pustego teraz, dormitorium otworzyły się. Stał w nich uśmiechnięty James za dłoń trzymając Lily. Coś tu się nie zgadzało.   
\- Co tak patrzysz, Łapo? Chodź, bo się spóźnimy. Regulus nawet się pytał gdzie jesteś.   
Kolejna dziwna rzecz. Regulus o niego pytał? Pomińmy to, że Evans świergotała właśnie coś do jego przyjaciela, a Peter cicho siedział w dormitorium, czytając jakąś książkę i wyglądając mądrze. Nawet to było dziwne. I to, że najwidoczniej nikt nie dostrzegał małego człowieczka na ramieniu Gryfona.   
W Wielkiej Sali stały już choinki, a i uczniów było o wiele mniej. Jak zwykle na przerwę świąteczną powyjeżdżali do swoich domów. Brunet usiadł obok przyjaciela na swoim miejscu, nakładając sobie czegokolwiek na talerz i rozglądając się. Młodszy brat uśmiechnął się do niego miło.  
\- Gdzie Remus? – Spytał po kilku minutach, udając, że je cokolwiek, a tak naprawdę tylko grzebiąc w talerzu. Tak samo James, jak i Lily obrzucili go zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.   
\- Przecież dzisiaj do niego jedziesz, Black. Twoja pamięć chyba szwankuje – stwierdziła rudowłosa.   
Maluch na jego ramieniu tylko na to czekał.   
\- Jakieś życzenia? – Spytał się z rozbawieniem.   
\- Zabierz mnie do Remusa. – Powiedział szybko i poczuł mocne szarpnięcie, jakby złapał za Świstoklik. – Więc to jest świat, gdzie wszystko jest tak, jakbym chciał? Nawet jeśli…  
\- Nawet jeśli sądzisz, że tego nie chcesz. A tak naprawdę chcesz. Zaraz zrozumiesz. – Powiedział szybko maluch, zsuwając się i wpadając w kieszeń swetra Syriusza, który nagle pojawił się na chłopaku.   
Stał przed małym, przytulnym domkiem pokrytym warstwą śniegu. Niepewnie podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę, wchodząc do środka i otrzepując buty ze śniegu.   
\- Łapa? – Remus w szarych dresach i mugolskiej koszulce AC/DC, która należała do Blacka, wyszedł z kuchni z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach. Uśmiechnął się do niego, zaraz podchodząc bliżej i delikatnie go całując. Brunet mimowolnie oddał pocałunek, choć oszołomienie robiło swoje.   
\- To właśnie to, o czym marzysz, Sysiu. I teraz to masz. Zostało ci jedno życzenie. – Powiedział maluch, wyglądając z jego kieszeni. Lupin nie widząc go oczywiście delikatnie splótł ich palce razem, dalej uśmiechając się do Blacka.   
\- Chcę wrócić do… do poprzedniego życia. – Powiedział cicho, czując jak zbiera się w nim jakaś dziwna niepewność. To wszystko to jego świat? Tak miałby wyglądać? Jeszcze Remus… naprawdę to do niego czuł?   
\- Jak sobie życzysz – ostatni raz Syriusz poczuł szarpnięcie, a przed oczami mignął mu uśmiechnięty Remus i przytulny domek.  
Poczuł jak ktoś nim potrząsa. Zmarszczył ciemne brwi, po chwili otwierając oczy i nad sobą widząc pochylonych Jamesa i Lupina. Okularnik uśmiechnął się szeroko, klepiąc go po policzku.   
\- Wstawaj, Black. Śniadanie czeka.   
\- Co..? Co jest? Który dzisiaj jest? – Zamrugał zdziwiony, podnosząc się gwałtownie do siadu i prawie nie zderzając z Remusem głowami.   
\- Czternasty październik. Znowu piłeś, Łapo? – Spytał się, obdarzając go lekko kpiącym uśmiechem.  
\- Co? Nie… a robiłem coś dziwnego?   
\- Śpiewałeś AC/DC do rytmu Jingle Bells przez sen – powiedział James, zapinając koszulę i z uśmiechem patrząc na przyjaciela.   
\- Dobrze być już na miejscu. – Odetchnął głęboko Gryfon, opadając znowu na poduszki i po chwili spotykając się ze zdziwionymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół. Odpowiedział jedynie lekkim uśmiechem.


End file.
